1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus that allows outdoor weatherproof installation of notification appliances without having the conduit run on the outside of a building. More specifically, the present invention provides an adapter plate for outdoor installation of notification appliances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, some buildings are required by building code to have notification appliances on the outside. Notification appliances may be, for example, any visual alarms, audio alarms, speakers and the like. Notification appliances may be placed on the outside of buildings where people may be walking around outdoors, for example, outdoor eating areas, outdoor shopping malls, and the like.
Unfortunately when notification appliances are currently placed on the outside of a building, they are normally connected to a large back box and conduit carrying wiring to the notification appliance. The back box and conduit on the exterior of a building is undesirable because one may spend a great deal of resources to construct an appealing building that will attract patrons or for personal enjoyment, but the back box and conduit may be big, bulky and unattractive when deployed on the exterior of the building. Moreover, the conduit may run many feet along the exterior of the building and further detract from the aesthetic appeal of the building.